Hard Hard to be a Gay Hero
by Fleche
Summary: Little "threesome" slash. Even though it's not really a threesome XD Two of a trio wants the same boy. Oh la la!  Noah Bennet HRG /Ted Sprague/Matt Parkman


**Author's note:** OK OK OMG WTF. This is SO out of the blue X'D and WHY THE HELL we can only pick two of the characters in the details wtv sh*t? Anyway! I had this idea like...on the day of yesterday while I was watching the first season of Heroes and...myeah 8\ they liek..CAME TO ME AND SAID : OMFG YEAH, WRITE THIS IT'S GONNA BE FUNNEH!ONE!...so I...did XD

Also, this is a one shot X))

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything related to Heroes and its characters and bla bla! This is purely fan made! Enjoy! ;) "silly slash"...or...call this what you want!

_**Hard Hard to be a Gay Hero**_

Burnt Toast Diner, Midland, Texas. There were three guys speaking about whatever and then whatever. They were not really hungry, but pretended to eat pancakes anyway. There was the grumpy one who just couldn't stop picking in his breakfast with his fork. The two others glanced him once in a while, but kept on talking about some kind of a strategy to get to some kind of guy who did...some...things. The guy was bad. A...bad guy, according to another guy. A Japanese. And a billain...VIllain...

So there was the chubby cop, the straight looking and glassed and the bearded with the hat.

"And what about you?" asked the horn rimmed glasses. "Ted?"

Ted wasn't listening. Ted didn't care!

"Whatever...I don't care." Ted answered.

"Hey! Come on, you can't just...don't care! Noah, come on, say something!" said the cop.

"It's ok, Matt. It's his decision. He will realize it the day he will DIE." said Noah.

"Pff..." was the only thing Ted said. Matt face palmed. Noah semi smiled.

"Hey..." started Noah. "Come on, pretty boy, be a little more...enthusiast, would you? We're gonna catch the bad guy, uh?" Ted Sprague raised his eyes on him only. He looked more

freaked out than everything else that he could ever be. And Matt looked at Noah too.

"Did you just say 'pretty boy'?" asked this last one.

"Did I?" replied Noah. "Hum. Probably, I don't know, I say so much things!" and he winked at Ted, who still was freaking out in silence, eyes wide open, looking at Noah Bennet. Then he finally opened his mouth.

"You called me...you're a freak!"

"Yes, Mr. Bennet, a freak!" said Matt Parkman. "What is...wrong with you? You never say things like that! And you just winked at him now? Man!"

"Oh, fine, calm down! Everyone knows you have no chance with the pretty boy!"

"WHAT?" freaked Ted again.

"What are you talking about, Noah?" asked the cop.

"Oh no, Parkman. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No! I don't!"

Ted kept looking at both of them. His head turning to the left, to the right.

"Yes, you do! Don't try to hide your 'little attraction'! I'm not blind nor stupid, stop looking at him like that you don't have any chance!"

"You're fucked up, man! You need medicine!"

"You won't have him, okay! I've been on his case first!"

"Hey oh! Calm down, why would YOU have him instead, uh? I met him more often!"

"Ha ha! I fear that is not the truth!"

"Oh yes it is!"

"No! It ain't!"

"Seriously what the fuck?" Theodore still was freaking out. He started to shake a little.

"You don't claim the right to get him only because you saw him first, 'kay?" angrily said Matt.

"Of COURSE I do! What do you think, Parkman!"

"This is pure nonsense! Tell him, Ted! He's not the one for you!"

"Tell what? No one's gonna have me! What the fuck are you two talking about!" He started to push back his chair a little. What a Freakshow.

"Teddy Bear..." started Noah. "It's okay, I'm gonna take you away from him."

"Bahahah! Don't even think about it, man! Don't listen to him, Ted, he is WRONG."

"Don't you call me Teddy Bear!...you are wrong too! You're both sick!"

Matt and Noah both stood up, some insignificant people looking at them. They didn't care. Both glanced in the white of their eyes. Angry glances. Fighting each other.

"I'm gonna leave now" said Noah. "And I'm taking the youngest with me."

"Uh-"

"You ain't going nowhere with the cute boy! I'm the cop here, that's not your job!"

"WOH WOH WOOOHH!" shouted Ted. Noah grabbed Sprague's right arm. Then Matt grabbed his left.

"Leave him! Don't touch him, Matt! Go home!"

"YOU go home and I AM taking the youngest with ME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Ted again. "NO ONE'S GONNA TAKE ME!"

"Don't say that, Teddy!" said Noah. "Who do you want most? Tell him it's me!"

"NO. NO. NO. SHUT UP!"

"Ah! You see, Bennet, he wants ME!" bitchingly said Matt.

"No I don't! Neither of you! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You don't have to hide it to me, boy!" said Noah to Theodore. "I take him, fine?" then to Matt.

"Iii take him!" replied Matt.

"NO ONE IS TAKING ME, OKAY! And don't touch me!"

"All Parkman wants is your ass, you get that!"

"Shut up, Bennet! Everyone knows that's what YOU want!"

"Hey oh! Don't ignore me! No one's gonna fucking get my ass 'kay? III decide what I do with MY ass! NOW BUG OFF!...Freaks!"

Noah and Matt glanced.

"I think we can work together on this, officer Parkman." gently said Noah Bennet.

"I agree for this time, Mr. Bennet." replied Matt Parkman in a sadistic smile.

"...THE FUCK-"

**THE END.**


End file.
